Kaisoo's story
by Fujoshi Panda
Summary: "Siapa namamu, anak tampan?" "Joneun Kim Jongin imnida." "Kau tak mengingatku, hyung?" YAOI, main pair Kaisso, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaisoo's story**

Author : Fujoshi Panda

Pair : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo/D.O)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka abang dan kakak ipar saya ^^ Ceritanya juga milik saya, ASLI!

Warnings : YAOI, Male x Male, Typo(s), terlalu panjang. Don't like don't read!

Anyeong! Saya author baru di sini! Ini FF pertama yang saya publish di sini. Semoga kalian suka ya! ^^ Read and review, arachi?! Hope you like it! ^^~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story started! Happy reading! Dont forget RnR! ^^

**Kaisoo's story**

Di sebuah jalan perumahan yang cukup sepi terlihat seorang anak kecil berjalan santai sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali pula anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum kecil menambah kesan manis padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit memiringkan kepala, menatap dahan pohon di atasnya. Keningnya berkerut bingung. "Ya!" teriaknya. Ternyata, anak laki-laki itu melihat anak laki-laki lain yang sedang kesulitan menggapai seekor anak kucing yang berada di atas pohon. Saking seriusnya, anak laki-laki yang berada di atas pohon, terkejut mendengar teriakan anak laki-laki di bawahnya. Karena kurang menjaga keseimbangan, akhirnya anak laki-laki yang berada di atas pohon itu pun terpeleset dan jatuh.

Malangnya, anak laki-laki itu jatuh menimpa anak laki-laki yang tadi meneriakinya. Sialnya lagi bisa jadi untungnya bibir mereka bertemu, membuat kedua mata mereka melebar karena tak menyangka. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling adu tatap, karena tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi…

KRAAKK

MEEOOWW

Dahan yang tadi dinaiki anak laki-laki itu patah dan jatuh menimpa dua tubuh di bawahnya. Seketika anak laki-laki yang baru saja terjatuh melenguh keras, "AAAARGGH!" melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, kucing yang hendak ditolongnya menapakkan cakar-cakarnya di atas anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu pun menangis kencang membuat anak laki-laki di bawahnya kebingungan sendiri. "Huhuhu… (hiks) eomma… (hiks hiks)…"

Anak laki-laki di bawahnya pun membantunya berdiri. "Kajja, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan membawamu pulang." Ujarnya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki lainnya masih menangis tetapi menuruti apa yang dikatakan anak itu.

**kaisoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merekapun tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Terlihat di sana seorang yeoja cantik sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu menjatuhkan selang yang dipegangnya, kemudian berlari menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Omo! Kyungsoo-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" paniknya ketika melihat anak laki-laki yang digendong itu merupakan anaknya.

"Huhu… eomma… (hiks) appo eomma…" tangisnya semakin keras ketika melihat sang eomma. Anak laki-laki itu pun menurunkan Kyungsoo anak laki-laki yang terjatuh dan memberitahu mengapa dia menangis. "Aigoo~ Ayo, masuk. Kau juga, Nak." Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah milik orang tua Kyungsoo itu.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kyungsoo masih menangis. Mereka berdua di dudukkan di ruang tamu, sedangkan eomma Kyungsoo ke belakang mengambilkan obat dan minum untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini… minumlah, chagi." Ujar eomma Kyungsoo ketika tiba di sana. "Kau juga, Nak. Minumlah dulu." Sambil mengobati Kyungsoo, yeoja itu menyuruh anak laki-laki satunya minum. "Siapa namamu, anak tampan?" Tanya eomma Kyungsoo.

Sambil tersenyum manis dia menjawab, "Joneun Kim Jongin imnida," di akhiri dengan bungkukkan kecil.

"Ahh, gomawo ne, kau telah menolong Kyungsoo. Aigoo~ eomma masih tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jatuh dari pohon…"

"Aaww! Pelan-pelan eomma! Appo!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"O-oh, mianhae chagi…"

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo-ssi tadi mau menolong anak kucing ahjumma." Ujar anak laki-laki satunya yang ternyata bernama Jongin.

"Jinjjayo?" eommanya tampak tak percaya. Setahunya anaknya ini takut ketinggian.

"Ne, eomma. Sibum berulah lagi." Gerutu Kyungsoo kesal. Sedikit meringis merasakan punggungnya sedang diobati oleh eommanya.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Kyungsoo, eommanya mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sekembalinya eomma Kyungsoo mengantar Kyungsoo, Jongin berpamitan pulang. Eomma Kyungsoo sudah menawarinya untuk diantar, namun Jongin menolaknya dengan halus.

**kaisoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ya, anak laki-laki manis yang kutolong tadi. Manis? Iya, dia cukup manis untuk ukuran namja. Matanya yang bulat dengan iris hitamnya terlihat lucu. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus seperti kulit yeoja saja. Untung saja badannya tidak terlalu berat, jadi aku tak keberatan dia jatuh menimpaku. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Kasihan sekali dia, pasti punggungnya sangat sakit. Kulihat tadi memarnya memang cukup parah. Terlihat lebar dan berwarna merah keunguan.

Tunggu! Tadi… bibirnya… Aku berhenti berjalan. Astaga! Ciuman pertamaku… hilang sudah… aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Aish, bibir _sexy_-ku ternodai. Ya! Aku ini masih anak berumur 11 tahun. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tak patut kupikirkan itu… aish, jinjja! Tapi… tapi… ciuman pertamaku… Argh! Aku pusing sendiri memikirkan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang menepuk pundakku keras. Dengan cepat aku membalik badanku. Dan di sanalah di belakangku berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sama tingginya denganku sedang menampilkan cengiran anehnya. "Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ujarku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tiba-tiba saja dia menepuk bahuku keras membuat bahuku nyeri. Untung saja aku tak punya penyakit jantung, sehingga aku tak mati saat itu juga.

"Hehe…" dia tertawa pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Kulihat kau theperti orang gila, jadi kucoba menyadarkanmu." Dia kembali menampilkan deretan giginya. Tak kusangka dia seperti orang idiot. Padahal di sekolah dia terkenal dengan _poker face_-nya. Hanya padaku saja dia benar-benar menjadi orang idiot.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sambil melanjutkan perjalananku.

Dia merangkul bahuku. "Aith, kau ini! Kau tadi benar-benar theperti orang gila! Tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu mengacak rambutmu. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirmu yang 'thexy' itu." Aku memandang horror kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi dia masih saja menampilkan cengiran anehnya itu. "Memangnya ada apa, huh?"

"Nanti saja." Jawabku akhirnya. Aku memang tak bisa berbohong lebih lama padanya. Saat ini aku butuh bantuannya. "Um, Sehun-ah. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Thireo! Kau beri tahu dulu rahasiamu itu dulu." Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Huh! Dia benar-benar idiot. Aku berdecak sebal. "Araseo. Nanti saat kita di rumahku."

"Oke. Aku akan membantumu!" dia pun tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu, tapi masih tetap aku yang paling tampan. Kkkk~

Tak terasa aku telah tiba di depan rumahku. Kulihat ada mobil box panjang di depan rumahku. Oh, ternyata mereka telah datang. Huh, padahal aku masih belum ingin pergi.

"Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah!" Kudengar eommaku memanggil kami berdua. Kami berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah menghampiri eommaku. "Kau ini darimana saja, huh? Sudah eomma bilang jangan lama-lama." Ujar eommaku kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi aku masih menolong anak kecil." Benar, kan? Kyungsoo lebih kecil dariku. Beratnya saja masih lebih berat diriku.

"Terserahlah. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan berangkat sore ini. Sehun-ah, kau bantu Jongin membereskan barang-barangnya, ne?" dia tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Nde, ahjumma. Tenang saja. Apa yang tidak untuk hyungku ini." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas. Dasar! Eomma pun tertawa pelan sambil mengusak rambut kami.

**kaisoo**

Kini aku dan Sehun duduk di atas rumah pohon di belakang rumahku. Ini adalah tempat favorit kami sejak kecil. Ya, aku dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan sejak kami bayi. Aku hanya berjarak enam bulan dengan Sehun. Tapi dia memang bebal, dia tak pernah mau memanggilku hyung. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja dia mau memanggilku hyung. Seperti sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Kaki kami menggantung di udara. Kami menikmati sinar-sinar matahari yang menyelip di antara dedaunan pohon. Acara membereskan barang-barangku telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kami pun baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang kami di atas sini.

"Oi, Jongin-ah!" panggilnya membuka percakapan. Aku hanya bergumam sambil memandangi langit yang sedang cukup cerah hari ini. "Em, berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mengingat itu, ketidakrelaanku kembali muncul. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Iya, aku akan pindah rumah beberapa jam lagi. Aku tak akan tinggal di sini lagi untuk waktu… em… aku saja tak tau sampai kapan. Appa sedang dalam krisis ekonomi. Dan kami sepakat akan pindah ke rumah halmeoni di Jeju-do. Dan rumah ini akan dijual untuk menambah biaya perbaikan perusahaan appa.

Awalnya aku menolak ajakan ini. Aku masih tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Sehun. Dia sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri. Tapi Sehun meyakinkanku jika ia bisa, setiap liburan dia akan berkunjung ke sana. Dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, walau sekarang aku sangat berat bertambah berat untuk pergi setelah mengenal… Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku masih ingin bertemu, berkenalan kembali dengannya.

"Nan Molla. Appa bilang sekitar tiga tahun atau… lebih." Ujarku pelan.

Kulirik Sehun masih diam. Kurasa dia juga masih belum rela aku pergi. "Oh, lama juga." Seketika suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh ya!" Sehun berseru. Membuatku menjauhkan kepalaku dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi cengiran anehnya muncul. "Hampir thaja lupa. Apa rahathia yang kau katakan tadi! Cepat beri tau!" kata Sehun. Ah, hampir saja lupa.

"Hm, ne. Jadi… begini…." Dan aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi. Sehun mendengarkan dengan serius sesekali tersenyum ataupun tertawa pelan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar manis. Andaikan saja aku bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi…" aku sedikit menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Sehun-ah. Ayo, kita turun. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

Aku pun turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun juga mengikutiku. Aku bergegas menuju ruang depan di mana tas ranselku berada. Kurogoh-rogoh tas ranselku itu dan akhirnya kutemukan barang yang kucari. Sebuah kalung.

"Sehun-ah, kemari." Sehun baru saja sampai setelah membuang sampah makanan tadi. "Ini dia."

"Kenapa dengan kalung pemberian harabeojimu?" Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Em, aku ingin kau membantuku." Aku tersenyum penuh arti.

**kaisoo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Yeee! Selesai sudah chapter 1! Semoga kalian suka! Khususnya Kaisoo shipper! Maaf aja kalau kurang panjang atau kepanjangan...

Lanjutannya tergantung review kalian, ne! Maka dari itu, review please~

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Fujoshi Panda

Pair : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo/D.O)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka abang dan kakak ipar saya ^^ Ceritanya juga milik saya, ASLI!

Warnings : YAOI, Male x Male, Typo(s), terlalu panjang. Don't like don't read!

Anyeong! Saya author baru di sini! Ini FF pertama yang saya publish di sini. Semoga kalian suka ya! ^^ Read and review, arachi?! Hope you like it! ^^~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story started! Happy reading! Dont forget RnR! ^^

**Kaisoo's story**

**Kyungsoo's POV**

Uh, sepertinya sudah pagi. Beberapa cahaya matahari mengusik mataku yang masih terpejam. Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan. Badanku berat. Semalaman aku tidur tengkurap. Membuat tangan dan kepalaku kram. Aish, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku masih belum bisa tidur dengan normal karena punggungku belum sembuh dan dengan terpaksa aku harus tidur tengkurap. Dan akhirnya, tangan dan kepalaku harus ikut sakit juga. Walau nyeri di punggungku sudah sedikit berkurang.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku terbuka menampilkan eomma dengan apron biru laut kesayangannya. "Chagi, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya eommaku. Eomma menghampiriku yang masih tengkurap. Bagaimana bisa bangun, badanku saja sangat berat untuk diangkat.

"Eomma…" panggilku serak.

Eomma duduk di sebelahku. "Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Ne. Tapi bukan punggungku, eomma. Tangan dan kepalaku kram." Ujarku pelan.

"Aigo!" dengan perlahan eomma membantuku duduk. "Astaga, kau terlalu lama tidur tengkurap chagi… sebaiknya jangan pergi ke sekolah dulu, ne? eomma akan ijinkan ke sekolah."

"Aniya, eomma!" sergahku cepat. Aku tak ingin melewatkan hari ini. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan. "Gwenchana, eomma. Kyungsoo hanya butuh duduk sebentar saja, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan mandi dan berangkat sekolah." Kataku. Eomma menatap khawatir padaku. Saat eomma akan bicara, kusela dulu. "Gwenchana eomma, punggungku sudah tak begitu sakit lagi."

Kulihat eomma menghela napas. "Geurae. Biar appa yang akan mengantarmu."

Oh, tidak! Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. "Tidak perlu eomma, aku akan berangkat seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan." Ujarku. Lagi-lagi aku memotong apa yang akan diucapkan oleh eomma. "Kyungsoo mandi dulu, ne. Eomma buatkan saja sarapan untukku." Aku pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarku.

**kaisoo**

Aku berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mengernyit sakit karena pergerakan di punggungku. Uh, kalau saja ada urusan yang tak penting seperti ini, aku tidak akan masuk. Punggungku benar-benar sakit ketika berjalan.

Urusan ini berhubungan dengan kejadian kemarin. Kecelakaan di mana aku ditolong oleh seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin. Uh, akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya. Setelah hampir setahun aku menjadi pengagum rahasianya tanpa mengetahui namanya akhirnya aku mengetahuinya. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bibirnya… menempel di… bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku. Haha, aku seperti yeoja saja. Tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal seperti itu. Tak apalah ciuman pertamaku diambilnya, dia orang yang kusuka saja walau belum tentu dia menyukaiku.

Selama hampir setahun ini aku selalu memandanginya secara diam-diam sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Karena jalan menuju halte ke sekolah memang melewati rumahnya. Dia selalu menunggu seseorang di depan rumahnya. Kadang aku berpikir dia sedang menunggu namjachingu atau yeojachingunya untuk berangkat bersama. Lagipula ia tampan, pasti dia telah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Iya, terkadang berpikir seperti itu membuatku kesal sendiri ya, sedikit egois. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk berkenalan dengannya. Pernah sekali ah, ani beberapa kali dia memergokiku sedang memandanginya dari jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat dan dia… tersenyum manis padaku. Itu yang membuatku tidak berani untuk berhadapan ataupun berkenalan dengannya. Ketika itu, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, seakan akan keluar dari rongga dadaku dan ada rasa panas menjalar di pipiku. Aku hanya bisa diam membisu hingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan aku pun pergi dari sana. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku tentangnya.

Astaga, tak terasa aku telah tiba di dekat rumahnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih dekat dengan rumahnya. Jantungku berdebar keras ketika telah tiba di depan pagar rumahnya. Hari ini aku berniat untuk berterima kasih padanya secara langsung. Sudah kupersiapkan mentalku matang-matang tadi malam. Haah, akhirnya aku bisa juga berbicara padanya. Tapi aku tak yakin aku bisa lancar mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Karena ini kali pertama aku berbicara pada seseorang yang aku suka dengan sedekat ini dan ingat, hanya berdua. Biasanya aku hanya mengaguminya dari jauh.

Kutekan bel rumahnya yang menempel di dinding sebelahku. Kutunggu beberapa detik. Kuintip ke dalam dari sela-sela pintu pagar. Eoh, sepi sekali. Apa dia telah berangkat ke sekolah? Tidak. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh. Kuintip lagi, sepertinya memang tak ada orang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku pun melonjak kaget dan segera membalikkan badanku. Kulihat seorang namja tinggi mungkin setinggi Jongin dengan wajah datarnya berada di hadapanku. "Untuk apa kau mengintip rumah ini?" tanyanya, suaranya benar-benar sedatar wajahnya.

"Uhm a-aku… em hanya i-ingin bertemudenganKimJongin." Ucapku gugup. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Namja di hadapanku ini cukup menakutkanku dengan wajah datarnya. Kulirik kakinya. Eh, dia memakai celana seragam seperti milik Jongin. Apa dia teman sekolah Jongin? Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku untuk melirik seragam yang dikenakannya. Dan benar, seragamnya benar-benar mirip. Kuyakin dia pasti satu sekolah dengan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Menundukkan kembali kepalaku. "Eoh? Kau teman Jongin? Kenapa aku tak pernah tau ya?" nada suaranya kini berubah. Aneh, tiba-tiba nada suaranya menjadi... lebih ceria. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, naneun Oh Thehun imnida. Rumahku thatu rumah dari thini. Bangapta." Eh? Dia cadel? Dalam hati aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Sebesar ini masih cadel. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Untuk beberapa detik aku terpesona. Dia cukup tampan, tapi masih lebih tampan Jongin. "Jadi, thiapa namamu?" tanyanya ketika aku tak segera membalas memperkenalkan diri.

"Uh oh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida." Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

Dia tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu theformal itu padaku. Aku mathih tingkat lima thekolah dathar." Dia tersenyum lebar lagi. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Terkejut? Iya. Bagaimana bisa anak sekolah dasar setinggi ini. Sedangkan aku yang sekolah menengah pertama tingkat satu hanya setelinganya? Dia tertawa lagi melihat ekspresiku. "Hahahaha... Kau theperti orang-orang yang lain. Aku memang mempunyai tubuh tinggi karena keturunan dari appa dan harabeoji. Jadi, untuk apa kau mencari Jongin, Kyungthoo-ah?"

Aku mendelik lagi. Dia menganggapku sedekat itu? Tidak taukah aku lebih tua darinya? Oh iya, dia belum tau. "Uhm, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padanya." Jawabku.

"Thayang thekali…" wajahnya tiba-tiba sendu. "Dia thudah pindah dari thini. Dia pindah ke Jeju-do mengikuti orang tuanya." Dia melihat ke arah rumah Jongin.

Lagi-lagi aku melebarkan kedua mataku yang memang sudah lebar. Apa katanya? Pindah rumah? Jadi… aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku terdiam cukup lama. Perlahan-lahan muncul perasaan ngilu di dalam dadaku. Kurasakan mataku memanas. Kurasa sebentar lagi pandanganku kabur karena menangis. Aku masih tidak rela dia pergi. Aku masih ingin berkenalan dengannya secara langsung. Huhu, kenapa ini terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba perasaan menyesal muncul. Menyesal mengapa aku tak berani berkenalan dengannya sejak dulu? Mengapa aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya setidaknya berteman…

"Kyungthoo-ah? Gwenchana?" Suara Sehun menyadarkanku.

"G-gwenchana." Suaraku mulai aneh. Berat rasanya untuk berbicara. "A-aku pergi dulu, Sehun-ssi." Aku pun menundukkan badan dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. Aku tak mau Sehun melihatku menangis di sana. Itu sangat memalukan. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang tau tentang perasaan ini. Aku pun segera bergegas ke halte.

**kaisoo**

**Normal's POV**

Sehun terdiam memandangi namja kecil bermata bulat yang baru saja dia ajak berkenalan dengannya. "Kyungthoo…" dia menggumamkan nama namja itu. "Apa aku lupa Jongin mempunyai teman bernama Kyungthoo? Thetauku tidak. Dan juga dia thithwa thekolah lain. Apa Jongin diam-diam berteman dengannya tanpa memberitauku?" Sehun kembali berpikir. Nama Kyungsoo tak asing untuk otaknya. Tapi kemampuan Sehun untuk mengingat cukup lambat. Tiba-tiba air muka Sehun menjadi terkejut, membuat kesan tampan sirna dari sana. "Athtaga! Apa… apa… dia… Kyungthoo… yang dimaksud Jongin?!" Sehun terdiam lagi. "IYA! Benar sekali! Aith, kenapa aku bitha lupa! Omo, dia thudah pergi…" Sehun pun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya kesal dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

**kaisoo**

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil menunduk lemas. Sekolah telah usai setengah jam yang lalu. Selama di sekolah, pikirannya tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar karena memikirkan kepergian Jongin. Perasaannya campur aduk. Mulai dari kesal, sedih dan menyesal. Jadi, hari ini Kyungsoo putuskan untuk diam di kamar dan menumpahkan semua air matanya. Biarlah, eomma memberikan seribu pertanyaan padannya nanti, yang penting hari ini dia ingin menumpahkan semua air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Ketika akan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo pun menolehkan kepala ke arah suara tersebut. Dan di sana seorang namja yang tadi Kyungsoo temui bernama Oh Sehun sedang berlari menghampirinya.

Ketika tiba di depan Kyungsoo dia pun mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari. "(hosh hosh) Kau… (hosh hosh) Kyungthoo yang tinggal di rumah ini, kan?" tanyanya sambil menegakkan badan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. "Haah, thyukurlah. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Denganku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Sehun mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun mengajak Sehun masuk ke rumahnya. Dan di sana Sehun diajak menuju sebuah taman belakang yang terdapat sebuah pondok kecil di bawah pohon.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan denganku, Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka telah duduk berdua di pondok itu. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo telah mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Eomma Kyungsoo masih belum datang.

"Thudah kukatakan jangan terlalu formal denganku. Panggil saja Thehun-ah, ne?" Sehun mengoreksi.

"Oke. Dan kau harus memanggilku hyung, karena aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"MWO?!" Sehun membelalakan mata sipitnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk.

"Bertolak belakang denganmu, ne? Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Oh, em…" Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah… kalung. "Ini. Jongin menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu… hyung." Sehun menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Kyungsoo pun menerima kalung itu. 'Indahnya…" gumamnya dalam hati. Kalung itu berliontinkan sebuah mutiara hitam, yang belum pernah Kyungsoo tau. "Jongin bilang, hyung haruth memakainya. Thuatu thaat nanti jika Jongin kembali, dia akan mencarimu dengan tanda kalung itu." Kyungsoo terperangah tak percaya. Dia masih belum percaya, untuk apa Jongin mencarinya nanti ketika dia kembali. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar.

"J-jjinjayo?"

"Ne. thini kupakaikan." Sehun mengambil kalung itu kembali lalu memakaikannya pada leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memerhatikan kalung itu. 'Jongin… akan… mencarinya. Dia ingin menemui Kyungsoo' Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati masih dengan memperhatikan kalung itu. Senyuman masih belum bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

"Eh, hyung. Bagaimana kau bitha bertemu dengan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun sekedar berbasa-basi dan sedikit mengorek 'informasi'.

"Eh! Em… itu…" dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Jongin kemarin. Tentu saja menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa mereka sempat… berciuman. Mengingat itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Tak terasa mereka terbawa arus pembicaraan. Membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari persahabatan antara Jongin dan Sehun, membicarakan kebiasaan mereka dan lain sebagainya.

Hingga eomma Kyungsoo datang dan menginterupsi obrolan mereka. "Eh, Kyungie. Kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah eommanya dan tersenyum menanggapi. "Aigo, siapa lagi namja tampan ini? Setelah Jongin, kau mencari yang lain Kyungsoo?" goda eomma Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Aniyo, eomma!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat sambil menggeleng. "Perkenalkan, dia Oh Sehun. Teman jongin." Sehun membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Apa sekarang Jongin datang ke sini? Dimana dia?" eomma Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Aniyo, eomma. Jongin… pindah rumah." Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat. "Sehun yang memberitahuku." Tambahnya.

"Aigo~ kasihan sekali aegya eomma." Sekali lagi eomma Kyungsoo menggodanya.

"Eomma!" Kyungsoo pun merajuk sambil menekuk wajahnya. Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha. Tenang masih ada Sehun yang tampan ini, Kyungie~" Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah eommanya. "Baiklah. Kajja, kita masuk saja. Kita makan siang bersama. Eomma baru saja membeli makanan." Dan merekapun menuruti ajakan eomma Kyungsoo.

**kaisoo**

5 tahun kemudian

Matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang pagi ini. Kyungso sudah berjalan pelan ke sekolah setelah turun dari bis sambil sesekali tersenyum menikmati udara pagi yang cukup dingin, karena memang telah memasuki musim gugur. Pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan sekolahnya, mulai menggugurkan daun-daun coklatnya.

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati udara pagi setelah beberapa minggu ini dia berlibur karena kenaikan kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Hyuuungg!" suaranya sangat keras di telinga Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo melepas kedua lengan itu dan memaki pemiliknya karena suaranya yang menganggu pendengaran. "Ya, Sehun-ah! Jangan berteriak di telingaku." Ujarnya kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Si pemilik lengan itu tertawa dengan wajah tak bersalah sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Hehe. Mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan." Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung sekolah. Sehun mengikuti di sampingnya. "Huah… akhirnya aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu, hyung… Kita bisa berangkat bersama, kan…" ujarnya dengan _eyesmile_-nya yang sangat lucu menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih bergeming, dia masih pura-pura merajuk. Sedikit mengulum senyum karena cadel Sehun sudah sembuh. Berkat usahanya mengajari Sehun selama lima tahun ini, akhirnya membuahkan hasil. "Ya, hyung! Kau masih kesal padaku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aish, kau ini! Seperti yeoja saja, suka merajuk!"

"YA!" Kyungsoo mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal padanya. Namun mereka kembali tertawa dan kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Cukkae ne, cadelmu sudah sembuh." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

"Ne. Ini themua belkat kelja kelathmu kan, hyung…" Sehun kembali menggoda hyung kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada dongsaengnya. "Ahh, ne, ne. cadelku akan kambuh kalau denganmu saja, hyung." _Eyesmile_-nya kembali keluar membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapan Kyungsoo terpaku pada seorang namja berambut coklat lebat dengan kulit yang agak gelap daripada Sehun. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo memegang kalung kesayangannya yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Sehun menatap aneh apda hyung di sebelahnya. Kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Seketika mata sipitnya melebar sempurna. "Omo!" pekik Sehun pelan, namun pekikkannya mampu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Uhm, hyung… aku pergi… ke toilet dulu, ya? nanti kutemui kau saat istirahat. Bye!" Sehun pun berlari memasuki gedung sekolah mengejar namja berambut coklat yang telah lebih dulu memasuki gedung sekolah.

Kyungsoo masih diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya masih berkonstraksi hebat. 'Mengapa… dia… bersekolah… di sini?'

**kaisoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC ^^**

**Yeee! Selesai sudah chapter 2! Semoga kalian suka! Khususnya Kaisoo shipper! Maaf aja kalau kurang panjang atau kepanjangan...**

**Lanjutannya tergantung review kalian, ne! Maka dari itu, review please~**

**Gomawo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaisoo's story**

**Author : Fujoshi Panda**

**Pair : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo/D.O)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka abang dan kakak ipar saya ^^ Ceritanya juga milik saya, ASLI!**

**Warnings : YAOI, Male x Male, Typo(s), terlalu panjang. Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story started! Happy reading! Dont forget RnR! ^^

.

.

.

Sehun berlari mengejar namja berambut coklat itu. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sehun tampak menyeringai. Dengan mengendap-endap dia berjalan mendekati namja itu dan "Booo!" Sehun menaiki punggung namja itu. Namja itu jelas terlonjak kaget. Dengan gerakan refleks dia membalikkan tubuh di atas punggungnya sehingga tubuh itu pun jatuh. Namun karena pegangannya yang terlalu kuat pada namja berambut coklat itu jadi merekapun jatuh bersama.

"Kyaa!" suara teriakan seseorang menyadarkan mereka. Ternyata selain jatuh bersama, mereka juga menabrak seseorang yang sedang lewat di sebelah mereka. "Aish, pinggangku…" rintih orang yang tertabrak.

"Mianhae noona, mianhae noona…" ujar Sehun sambil berdiri dan segera membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sedangkan namja berambut coklat ikut berdiri dan membungkuk juga.

Orang yang ditabrak berusaha berdiri sambil berpegangan pada dinding di sampingnya. "YA! KALIAN BILANG APA TADI?! NOONA?! KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT AKU PAKAI CELANA?! DASAR HOBAE KURANG AJAR!" oh, ternyata mereka menabrak seorang namja 'cantik' yang sedang lewat sambil membawa tumpukan buku.

Pantas saja Sehun memanggilnya noona, lihat saja wajah namja itu. Matanya yang bulat mirip sekali dengan mata rusa, indah. Wajahnya yang putih, mulus, dan sangat cantik melebih kecantikan seorang yeoja. Badannya pun ramping dan mungil mirip badan yeoja.

Namja itu pun memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan dibantu dengan kedua hobae yang menabraknya itu. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menahan tawa melihat adegan barusan.

"Mianhae sunbaenim, kami tak sengaja." Ujar namja berambut coklat sedikit merasa bersalah. Karena ini bukan salahnya kan?

Namja cantik itu mendengus kesal. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kesal dan malu. Ketika akan pergi meninggalkan kedua hobae-nya yang merasa bersalah, seseorang memanggilnya. "YA! XI LUHAN! MAU DIBAWA KEMANA BUKU-BUKU ITU?" seru seorang namja bertubuh kecil dengan pipinya yang agak tembam. Namja itu mendekati mereka. "Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang Joonmyeon katakan? Dia menyuruhmu menaruh buku itu di aula, babo!"

Namja cantik yang di panggil Xi Luhan itu pun menampilkan cengiran 'cantik'-nya, membuat seorang hobae yang baru saja menabraknya menatap terpesona padanya. "Hehe, aku tak terlalu mendengarkannya tadi."

Namja berpipi chubby tadi mengambil sebagian buku itu dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. "Cepat, sebelum tiang listrik itu marah." Luhan pun mengikuti namja chubby itu.

Tiba-tiba…

PLAK

Sebuah pukulan cukup keras mendarat di belakang kepala Sehun. Merusak imajinasi 'indah'nya tentang sunbae cantiknya tadi. "Aish, sakit kkamjong!"

"Kau ini gila apa?! Selalu saja mengagetkan orang! Lihat akibat tingkah anehmu itu!" namja berambut coklat yang dipanggil kkamjong oleh Sehun menatap tajam sambil menekankan setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Sehun masih menampilkan wajah kesakitannya. Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk menjadi idola di sekolah ini. Karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kulitnyanya yang _sexy_ menurutnya dia sudah yakin akan menjadi incaran yeoja ataupun namja. Karena kejadian memalukan yang disebabkan tingkah aneh dongsaeng yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya ini.

"Ne, mianhae." Sehun merubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut. Membuat kkamjong harus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat _absurd_ itu. "Tapi itu juga salahmu, mengapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau akan bersekolah di sini, huh?! Aku kan terkejut melihatmu tadi?! Apalagi tadi Kyu " Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika akan menyinggung seseorang. Kkamjong menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun. "ehem..." Sehun berdehem, hendak mengalihkan pembicaaraan. "Oh ya, sekarang kau tinggal di mana? Aku sudah rindu pada Kim ahjumma dan juga pada Monggu."

Kkamjong atau Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia ingat, tujuannya ke sini untuk mencari seseorang yang hampir saja Sehun ucapkan. Ya, kkamjong yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kim Jongin. Namja yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul untuk memenuhi janjinya. "Yeah, nanti kau ikut saja pulang denganku." Setelah itu mereka pun berjalan ke arah aula karena suara pengumuman yang mengharuskan murid-murid baru berkumpul di sana.

**kaisoo**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo telah duduk di kantin seorang diri. Saat ini dia menunggu Sehun, jadi dia menolak ajakan sahabatnya, Baekhyun, untuk makan bersama di ruang musik. Sambil memakan makanannya dia merenungi kejadian tadi pagi, di mana dia melihat seorang namja yang sangat diingatnya. Namja itu adalah namja yang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

menolongnya saat dia berlibur di Jeju-do...

.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang membuka ingatan masa lalu tentang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil merasakan hembusan angin pantai meniup rambut dan wajahnya. Sinar matahari yang terik penyebab dia mencari tempat rindang dan sepi yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersantai oleh Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa dia tak bisa diam di tempat yang ramai seperti ini, lagipula ada buku yang belum selesai dibacanya._

_ Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk dia bersantai. Di bawah pohon kelapa yang cukup rindang yang bisa melindunginya dari terik matahari. Kyungsoo duduk di sana dan memandangi pantai di depannya. Masih ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa orang yang sedang berselancar di sana. Tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo, ini lebih baik daripada di tempat keluarganya berkumpul di mana cukup ramai orang bermain di sana. _

_ Kyungsoo pun mulai membuka buku yang dibawanya. Mata lebarnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti tulisan di dalam buku itu. Entah berapa lama dia betah diam di sana. Karena tempatnya yang cukup sejuk dan angin yang berhembus pelan, membuat kantuk datang. Kyungsoo meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap pelan. 'Sepertinya tidur sebentar tidak apa-apa' pikirnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur. _

_ Beberapa menit kemudian, ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya sehingga membuatnya sedikit limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh menimpa sesuatu. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya dan… kedua mata besarnya kian membesar setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seperti dé javu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakkan mata besarnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara memisahkan bibir mereka yang saling menempel. _

_ KKRRAAKKK_

_ Dengan segera Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara. Dan di sanalah sebuah daun kelapa kering dan tua baru saja terjatuh. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan. Kemudian menoleh ke arah orang yang menolongnya. _

_ Dia seorang namja. Tapi… Kyungsoo langsung menegang. Apa benar yang dilihatnya? Batinnya tak percaya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegub kencang seakan akan keluar dari tempatnya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya… semua mirip. _

_ "Chogiyo, gwenchana?" ujar namja itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo akan dirinya. _

_ Kyungsoo segera tersadar. Dengan gugup dia menjawab. "N-nde." Kyungsoo agak membungkukkan kepalanya._

_Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo_

_Yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeenado~ _

_ Tiba-tiba sebuah suara__lagi__ menginterupsi mereka. Membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan karena memang ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ketika dia melihat ponselnya, Kyungsoo mendelik kaget. Tertera di sana 'Eomma's calling'_

_ "Yeobeoseyo, eomma?" Kyungsoo sedikit meringis mendengar ucapan eommanya. "Nde, eomma. Aku akan segera kembali." Dan beberapa detik kemudian sambungan telponnya terputus. Kyungsoo menoleh takut-takut ke arah namja berkulit agak gelap__daripada dirinya itu. "Uhm… Gamsahamnida__" Kyungsoo sedikit menggantung ucapannya._

_ Seakan mengerti maksud Kyungsoo namja itu menambahkan. "Kai. Joneun Kai imnida." _

_ "Hm, ne. Kai-ssi, gamsahamnida." Kyungsoo menunduk hormat. "Aku harus pergi." Tambahnya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan namja itu yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. _

kaisoo

Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. "Ya, hyung! Kenapa kau melamun?" ternyata seseorang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Sehun yang saat ini telah duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Dan Kyungsoo baru tersadar bahwa Sehun tak sendiri, dia dengan seorang temannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo lamunkan.

Kyungsoo tercekat melihatnya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar seperti saat mereka bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mata besarnya semakin membesar, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran. Baru tersadar ketika teman yang diajaknya menampilkan senyum kaku pada Kyungsoo. "Oh! Perkenalkan, dia ini temanku yang baru pindah ke Seoul. Dia dari Jeju-do, hyung."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Dia jadi teringat kembali dengan kejadian di Jeju-do...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ketika namja ini menolongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ketika namja ini—tak sengaja—menciumnya.

.

.

Ahh.. Dia jadi deja vu

"Namanya..." Sehun sengaja menggantungnya sambil melirik ke arah namja itu seakan dia menanyakan pendapatnya lewat tatapan mata.

"Naneun Kai imnida." Namja itu melanjutkan. Sedikit tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang masih melongo menatapnya. Kyungsoo memberanikan untuk menatap namja di hadapannya ini. Sedikit ada perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Awalnya dia berharap namja ini Jongin, karena matanya, hidung dan bibirnya yang sangat mirip dengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo memang harus menahan lebih lama lagi rasa rindunya pada lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Mungkin, pemikirannya belakangan ini memang perlu di kerjakan.

"Kyungsoo-ya~!" sebuah seruan mengalihkan tatapan Kyungsoo dari wajah Kai.

Di sana dua orang namja yang bisa dikatakan cantik, mendekati meja mereka. "Dasar, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ingin makan di kantin untuk pdkt dengan murid baru, huh?! Dasar tak setia kawan!" ujar salah seorang namja cantik yang langsung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran mendengarnya. Sebelum dia menyangkal apa yang dikatakan temannya itu, salah seorang namja yang lain menginterupsi. "eoh?! KALIAN?!" pekiknya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada salah satu sunbaenya yang baru saja datang bersama temannya itu. "Luhan-ge, kau mengenal mereka?" temannya —yang tadi menggerutu— menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo tanyakan.

"Uhm." Sunbae yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengangguk cepat. "Mereka yang tadi pagi membuat masalah denganku." Tambahnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Sedangkan objek pembicaraan —dua lelaki tampan di hadapan mereka— hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran konyol—yang tampan— dengan salah satu dari mereka —berkulit lebih putih menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Luhan-ge?" Kyungsoo mulai membuka suaranya, namun tatapannya hanya pada Sehun. Tentu saja, dia masih tak ingin membuat jantungya merusuh

"E-eh anu..." Sehun melirik-lirik Kai berharap lelaki itu memberi jawaban yang pas. Kai sendiri hanya menatap Kyungsoo pura-pura tak tahu jika Sehun meliriknya.

"Mereka menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh dan menabrak dinding. Sakit sekali pinggangku tau! Apalagi aku sedang membawa banyak buku untuk murid baru. Dan yang paling menyebalkan... mereka memanggilku NOONA! Noona, Kyungsoo~~ Noona! Huh!" celotehnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Luhan juga menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kesal.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tiba-tiba suara tawa keras keluar dari mulut kecil milik teman Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Aduh... gege... Hahahah... Ya ampun.." si namja mungil ini tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun—teman manisnya dan celotehan Luhan akibat kekesalannya pada Sehun dan temannya, Kai. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kalu gege itu memang cantik, malah melebihi kecantikan yeoja hahaha... tak salah kalau mereka menyebut gege itu noona-noona hahahah" si manis Baekhyun masih saja tertawa meledeki sunbae cantiknya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba kepala berambut karamel itu harus rela mendapat hantaman dari tangan cantik milik Luhan. "Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Aku ini tampan, manly! Aku tidak cantik! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan."dengan wajah memerah kesal dan malu —yang menambah kemanisannya— dia memberikan pukulan sayang pada kepala Baekhyun dengan diakhir bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti, menandakan dia sedang merajuk.

"Appo ge~~" Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya sambil ikut memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"E-eh, kita akan mengambil makanan dulu. Anyeong sunbae-deul." Sehun segera menarik Kai yang masih betah memandangi wajah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil. Karena merasa tak enak dengan sunbae mereka dan juga karena tak tahan dengan wajah manis sunbae cantiknya itu, membuat Sehun harus undur diri dan merusak khayalan indah Kai yang pasti kau tau sendiri bagaimana.

"Mereka cukup manis dan tampan ya~~ kkkk~" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh melihat kepergian Sehun dan Kai untuk mengambil makanan.

Luhan mendelik tak setuju. "Manis apanya! Mereka itu hobae menyebalkan!" sungutnya masih dengan bibir yang berkerucut.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau kan memang sudah sering dikira yeoja." Kyungsoo menengahi dengan suara tenangnya lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Seketika tawa Baekhyun kembali meledak, kali ini sambil memukul-mukul meja kantin yang alhasil mendapat perhatian dari siswa lain. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memakan makanannya. Dan Luhan... bisa ditebak, wajahnya kembali merah karena malu dan kesal. "DASAR PENDEEEK! AKU BENCI KALIAN!" teriaknya kesal. Dengan sergera dia pergi meninggalkan dua hobae yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat karibnya.

**kaisoo**

Sore harinya.

Mereka —Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai— pulang bersama karena rumah Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang sejalur, sedangkan Kai beralasan ingin bermain ke rumah Sehun. Padahal sebenarnya hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo.

Seperti saat di bis tadi, mereka memilih bangku bis paling belakang agar bisa duduk bersama. Kai memakai kesempatan itu untuk duduk berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan Sehun merengut sebal harus terpisah dengan Kyungsoo yang mana sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat di bis Sehun akan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, karena menurutnya wangi tubuh hyungnya itu manis seperti vanilla. Sedangkan Kyungsoo awalnya merasa aneh tiba-tiba Kai duduk di sebelahnya namun ketika Kai menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tampan sambil berkata 'Tak apa kan kalau aku duduk di sini?' padanya, membuat Kyungsoo harus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dan menenangkan debar jantunganya.

Saat ini mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing. Mereka akan berpisah saat di perempatan kedua. Kai masih saja berada di tengah, di antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Namun lama-kelamaan Sehun menerima perilaku Kai itu. Buktinya ia mulai mengobrol seru dengan Kai seakan tak ada Kyungsoo di sana, Kyungsoo hanya diam, mendesah pelan sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia pikirkan.

Jongin.

Nama itu lagi. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo masih betah mengingat nama namja yang sudah jelas-jelas memberinya harapan palsu. Sudah lima tahun berlalu namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan kembali.

Hah... sudah seharusnya ia tak berharap lebih pada namja itu. Ia menggenggam kalung pemberian Jongin yang masih setia menggantung indah di lehernya.

"Hyung!" seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"E-eh iya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya. Ternyata Sehun yang memanggilnya, dan Kai ikut memandanginya.

"Melamun lagi... " Sehun mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kenapa hyung? Patah hati?" kali ini Kai yang bersuara. Ia mengulum senyum jail.

"A-aaniya.." Kyungsoo mengelak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung bukan patah hati, hanya galau karena tambatan hatinya hanya memberi harapan palsu. Janjinya akan menemuinya, tapi hingga sekarang ia tak pernah muncul." Sehun menyeringai. Puas menyindir Kai yang saat ini tersenyum kikuk.

"A-apa apa-an kau ini, Sehun-ah..."Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan percaya kata-katanya Kai. Dia hanya membual." Kyungsoo mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan dua namja yang saat ini sedang menertawainya karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sedang merajuk cukup lucu.

"Hei hei hyung! Mianhae~" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu merangkul bahunya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, otomatis Kyungsoo ikut berhenti. "Hei hyung, kau tak merindukan dia? Mantan pemilik rumah ini.." Ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan bekas rumah Jongin. Masih tidak banyak berubah, hanya kini semakin banyak tanaman di halamannya dan cat rumahnya sudah berganti.

Kyungsoo diam terpaku memandangi rumah itu. Huh... jadi teringat lagi. "Siapa? Aku lupa dengan mantan pemilik rumah ini." Ia melepas rangkulan Sehun dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sehun yang saat ini menganga—terkejut.

"Wow wow.. Kau bercanda hyung? Bukannya sudah bertahun-tahun kau menyukainya, menunggunya?" Sehun bertanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengorek-ngorek perasaan hyungnya itu pada Jongin alias Kai. Mungkin ia bisa membantu pasangan ini agar menjadi pasangan yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa si Kai itu tak mau langsung saja mengungkapkan identitasnya. Kan kasihan Kyungsoo terombang-ambing di ambang ketidakpastian.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. "Buat apa aku mengingat seseorang yang memang tidak pernah mengingatku." Satu tetes air mata mulai menuruni pipi putihnya. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan lagi namun kali ini sedikit lebih cepat.

Kai yang awalnya ikut memandangi rumah itu sekedar mengingat masa lalu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo saat namja manis itu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menatap getir punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya dan hatinya semakin perih ketika jawaban kedua Kyungsoo yang menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyerah pada dirinya.

Ia merasa jahat.

Ia merasa telah merusak sebuah perasaan yang polos dan hati rapuh milik Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang saat ini terlihat menyedihkan. Kemana seringai tampan andalannya? "Bagaimana hyung? Kau masih ingin membuatnya menunggu?" Kai masih bergeming.

"Ayo, kita ke rumahmu." Kai berjalan mendahului Sehun yang melongo tak percaya. Benar-benar aneh! Pikirnya. Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih berjalan di belakang Kai yang saat ini sedang berjalan sambil melamun.

—**kaisoo—**

**Hai '3')/ saya kembali lagi hehehe ^^ setelah berabad-abad /? Maaf ya late post banget **** biasalah orang sibuk hehehe^^ tapi kalo baca ff mah gak pernah lupa wkwkw :v mungkin ff ini chapter depan udah end. Eh tapi ada cerita lain yang bakal muncul. Jadi ceritanya saya bikin ff buat couple lain tapi masih ada hubungan antar ff/? Paham kan ya? Ngehaha :v **

**Oke deh, reviewnya okeee? **

**Terima kasih **


End file.
